


Mission: Kyalin.

by crimsonsupernova



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Little Fic, So here we are, There needs to be more Kyalin content, i love this ship so much, kyalin - Freeform, this is some shenanigans, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsupernova/pseuds/crimsonsupernova
Summary: Team Avatar (minus Mako) tries to get our favorite lesbian aunts together. And it somehow worked.Or: Korra, Asami and Bolin throw “meet me at the docks” cards in front of Kya’s and Lin’s rooms. You won’t believe what happened next.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Mission: Kyalin.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 3am, it’s unbeta’d and honestly I don’t think it’s any good, but I had an idea and writing it was so much fun! Kyalin is my favorite ship so I had to write something for them :)
> 
> I hope I didn’t do my boy Bolin dirty, he can seem annoying but I love him I swear!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“She should be here soon.”

“Wait, I can’t see anything!”

“Will you be quiet she’s gonna hear us!”

“She’s not only gonna hear us she’s gonna sense us here if you two don’t stop right now!” Korra was standing by the slightly open door, peaking into the corridor. Asami and Bolin were with her, trying very hard not to make a sound.

On the other side of the corridor was the guest room Lin Beifong was staying in during her visit on air temple island. And in front of that very room was a single Lilly with a note.

_Meet me at the docks. Midnight._

“Okay, she’s coming shush now” Korra glared at Bolin, who was a little too excited.

The sound of metal footsteps coming closer managed to get the trio to be as still as possible. Lin reached the door to her bedroom and stopped. She picked up the flower with the card and simply stared at it. A minute passed and finally the Chief walked into her room and locked the door.

“Yes! Okay, step one: check.” Bolin held up a finger. “Now onto step two!”

The trio sneaked out of the room and headed to Kya’a room. Asami took a note and another Lilly from her pocket and placed it in front of the door.

“Kya told me Jinora wanted her to tell stories about Aang, so it should take her a bit to get back.” Korra told the other two.

Asami nodded, “alright. We have about an hour till midnight. We’ll just meet in 45 minutes.”

Bolin saluted and turned around, heading towards the kitchen.

Asami giggled, “that boy needs to stop raiding the kitchen.”

“Tenzin is gonna figure out it’s him eventually”, Korra took Asamis Hand and they walked to their room. All they had to do now was wait a little.

~

“Can’t you two just bend a hiding place?” Asami was kneeling between Korra and Bolin behind a bush.

“We could, but that’s might look suspicious”, Bolin said.

“Yeah but it’s dark anyway!”

Korra interrupted them. “Guys, someone’s coming!”

Peaking through the leaves they saw a shadow walk towards the docks and stop right below the lights. Kya was holding the Lilly in both her hands while looking around. A moment later they heard familiar metal footsteps.

“Ooh here we go!”

“Quiet Bolin!”

Lin approached Kya slowly. None of them looked surprised to see the other one.

“Aw man, we can’t hear anything from here.”

“Bolin, if we were close enough to hear them then we’d be close enough for them to hear us.” Asami said.

“Especially because you two keep talking!” Korra turned around to glare at them, which wasn’t really effective as she was trying not to laugh at the situation.

“Korra look!” Asami turned Korra’s head back to the two women, who now seemed to be arguing. Kya took the note from her pocket, handed it to Lin and crossed her arms. Lin stared at the note and shook her head while Kya looked confused.

Suddenly Lin turned around, heading back to the dormitory. But Kya grabbed her hand and moved to face Lin once again, talking to her. Seconds passed and turned into minutes. They were talking and then finally Lin intertwined their fingers.

“Oh. Oh you guys! Are you seeing this?” Bolin whispered and Asami answered with a giggle. “We’re looking at the same thing Bolin.”

Next thing they saw was Kya letting go of Lin’s hand to hold her face and kiss her.

Bolin nearly combusted, trying to hold in his excitement.

“Mission accomplished!” Korra said, softly high-fiving Asami and Bolin.

Kya and Lin were now fully engrossed in each other, their kiss growing more and more passionate.

“So uhm...”, Bolin said, “how are going to leave now?”

Luckily they didn’t need an answer because in that moment Lin took Kya’s hand and together they walked towards the dormitory.

~

The next morning Korra and Asami walked into the dining room, ready to see how the Chief and Kya would behave after the events of last night.

“Good Morning Bolin!” They called out to the boy stuffing his face with bread.

“Hey Korra, hey Asami!”

“Have you seen Lin? Or Kya?” Korra asked.

“Nope. They haven’t been in here for breakfast yet.”

“Well, I mean if someone kissed me like that I wouldn’t be here for breakfast either.” Asami joked.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Korra said.

“Korra honey, how many times have we skipped breakfast?”

“Oh yeah!” Korra laughed. “Well, I hope they don’t forget to eat at all. They’ll need the energy.”

While the trio enjoyed their breakfast and their victory, Lin Beifong was sound asleep in her room wrapped in Kya’s arms.


End file.
